


The Long Haul:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coffee, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Farmer's Market, General, Holding Hands, Kissing, Licking, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experience, Shopping, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It was the morning after their first date, & they were both happy that their relationship had turned into something great, What do they discuss?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one!!!!*





	The Long Haul:

*Summary: It was the morning after their first date, & they were both happy that their relationship had turned into something great, What do they discuss?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Officer Kono Kalakaua woke up at the same time, He smiled, as he kissed the top of Officer Kono Kalakaua's head, He said hoarsely, his voice rough with sleep, "Good morning, Rookie", She smiled at him, & said, "Morning, I can't believe we did that, I usually wait, til a couple more dates, But I am glad we are together, I don't regret it", The Blond said, after he cleared his throat, "I don't regret it either, I never thought I was gonna get this again, The Happy Ending, But I am glad it came back to me", The Former Surfing Pro said this to him, as a response, as she kissed him on his sweet lips.

 

"You do deserve happiness, Danny, You deserve to love, & be loved back, Cause you have so much of it to give, We complete each other in so many ways, & I am grateful that I found my true soul mate, No matter what happened in the past, You are the perfect someone to be around with, I am glad that I am that lucky girl". Danny said with a smile, "I am lucky too, A very lucky bastard, Cause, I thought I could never find the person, that I was compatible with, But she was in front of me the whole time", & they shared a couple more kisses, & then it turned passionate, when Kono attacked his neck with vigor.

 

"Oh, Kono", Danny said breathlessly, & Kono smirked, saying cooing seductively, "This is the tip of the iceberg, **_Baby_** ", & she kept going, as the blond was clearly loving the sensations, that was overtaking him. "God, Oh, You feel so good, Kono, so freaking good", he said, as he closed his eyes, & let his new lover take charge for once, & take care of him, & his needs. "Mmmm, Just relax, **_Stud_** , Mama's got you", she said in a seductive tone, which made his toes curl.

 

He moaned pleasurably, as she tugged on each of his nipples, & licked, & suckled on them, like a hungry baby, she worked his body with such lust, & desire, It actually took his breath away. He howled, as she was sucking & nibbling on his cock & balls, & licking the mushroom shaped head of his penis, like a pro. He withered around, as he grasped the sheets. "Please, Please don't stop, Kono", he was actually begging, & she had no intention on stopping, she left love & claim bites on him, marking him, so all of the women of Hawaii, knew that he was hers, & they keep their hands off.

 

She was on the verge of making him cum, & then at the split second, she changed her mind, & denied him, He mocked looked at her with anger, & said panting, "You are an evil woman", Kono smiled, & said, "With a body to match", she forced him into an intense orgasm, & he came, she followed just by watching, Danny came a couple more times, & had multiple ones, as Kono used her skill on him, & she had a proud look on her face, as the loudmouth detective was coming out of his bliss.

 

Danny took the surfing pro, without warning, making her yelp, he feasted on her nipples, playing, licking, & torturing them, like he was a starving man, He worked his way down, & she moaned, & groaned, as a response to the stimulation, & she just let it happen. She felt him leaving his own claim, & she came multiple times, & was denied a couple of times, like Danny was. They were holding on to each other, & then, the silence was broken, Danny said this to her, with a smile, he knew that won't leave his face for awhile.

 

"That was totally amazing", Danny said, The Loudmouth Detective never experienced sex like that before, Not even with Rachel. "It sure was", The Beautiful Hawaiian Native said, as she was smiling a smile of her own. They fell asleep, cuddling & snuggling against each other. Kono woke up, silently getting out of bed without waking up Danny, she put on his discarded dress shirt, & he woke up with a smile, "Hey, What are you doing ?", Ditching me ?", "You kidding me, With that hot body of yours, Never, I would never leave you", she said, as she buttoned up, & leaned in for a kiss.

 

"I am gonna go make some coffee for us", she said, as she was about to leave the room again, Danny patted the bed, & said, "No, You go back to bed, I will make the coffee", She smirked, & said, "I think that I could handle making some coffee for us, Jersey", "Yeah ?", "Yeah", she said, as she kissed one final time, before she left for the kitchen. When she came back, they were having their coffee, & the blond said this to her, "How about since we have the day off, We clean up here, & head for the **_Farmer's Market_**?, My treat ?", "Sure, It sounds like a plan", After they finished with their second cup, They carried out their plan.

 

They got into the bathroom, & had round two in there, while the shower was getting nice & hot, & they continued, as soon as they got into the shower. Then, They cleaned up the bathroom, dried off, & changed, They closed up everything, & locked up, The Happy Couple were on their way to the **_Farmer's Market_** in a matter of minutes. As they were checking out some stuff, Danny thought to himself, **"I ** _am_** such a lucky bastard for landing such a scorching woman"** , & they continued on with their journey through out the market.

 

Kono didn't know what the future would hold for her, & Danny as a couple, Hopefully a beautiful & bright one, Also, She was happy for the first time in months, since her last relationship ended up in disaster, She thought to herself, "I am in this for the long haul, I am never gonna take Danny or this relationship for granted, as long as I live", She was pulled out of her thoughts by a smiling Danny, "You are okay, Doll ?", "Yep, Just fine", she said, as they were holding hands, "Just fine", she thought to herself, as they were enjoying their day off together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
